Modern farming practices strive to minimize operating expenses. Improving efficiency of agricultural implements can help reduce operating expenses. To improve efficiency of agricultural implements, implements such as grain harvesting equipment like combines have been made larger with wider collection heads, which can reduce harvesting time of a field by requiring fewer passes. Another way to improve efficiency is by using techniques that increase the percentage of time the combine is spent harvesting. This can be done with grain carts that can be pulled alongside the combines during harvesting for unloading the combine grain bins into the grain carts while on-the-move. Unloading combine grain bins on-the-move allows for uninterrupted harvesting and increases efficiency of the combines while harvesting. Using grain carts to transport grain from combines to trailers of on-road trucks also allows the combine to continue harvesting uninterrupted during such transport and allows the trucks to stay out of the fields. Loading grain into truck trailers influences weight distribution and gross vehicle weight of the trucks and trailers. Operators of tractors towing the grain carts typically unload the grain carts to load the truck trailers. These grain cart tractor operators may not have Class A commercial drivers' licenses and therefore may have only a general awareness of how to load a truck to best comply with weight regulations for commercial motor vehicles. Some grain cart tractor operators may be seasonal help or otherwise not be full-time operators of the particular tractors they are using. In these situations, the grain cart tractor operators may be learning the controls of the tractor, the controls of the grain cart unloading systems, and trying to estimate how much and how to distribute the grain within the tractor trailers. This can lead to inefficiencies while unloading the grain carts to load the tractor trailers.